Blown Through Time
by HPISLIFE23
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced to work together in potions but something goes horribly wrong and sends them back into time, to the marauders era to be exact. what will they do?
1. Chapter 1 1996

**A/N:**

 **This is my first time posting a story on this site, I'm avoiding hate but I'd love to hear critiques.**

 **I'm also looking for a beta ! anyone who would be interested please PM me!**

 **Also, I do not own harry potter just the plot you're about to read below… thanks guys!**

1996.

Hermione was walking hurriedly to potions class as she had a run in with peeves on the way there causing her to be 5 minutes late. When she got there, there were no seats except one next to none other but Draco Malfoy. 'Typical' she mused 'the boys didn't save me a seat, again!' She continued, she gave Ron and Harry a deathly stare, they gave back an apologetic look. She slammed her books down next to Draco and sat down with a sigh.

"Problem miss granger?" Professor Snape said to her looking up from his book.

"No, not at all professor"

He gave her a look and continued reading. Draco had pretended he hadn't noticed she had sat down.

"Well?" She asked. He looked at her with a look of disgust.

"What?" He spat

"What is it that we are doing? Obviously I need to know you brat."

"Maybe if you actually came to class on time you would have actually known, idiot"

She glared at him and narrowed her eyes. Hermione slammed her hand on Draco's potions book and snatched it from his side of the desk.

"Hmm baneberry potion" Hermione mumbled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Shouldn't be too hard". She started gathering ingredients that Draco hadn't already. She added what was needed and was basically doing all the work. At the corner of her eye she saw Draco go to put in uncut asphodel and the wrong amount. She screamed no trying to hit away his hands but it was too late. BANG! Bright red potion exploded all over them both, Hermione and Draco both were knocked out cold.

Hermione and Draco woke up on hard cold floor. Hermione sat up rubbing her head glaring at Draco.

"What?" He spat

"What do you mean what? Look what you've done!" She gestured to the potion, but it wasn't there. The whole classroom was empty and there was no trace of their potion.

"What?" Draco said shocked and confused looking around.

"They couldn't have cleaned everything and just left us here on the ground knocked out! Something's wrong." Hermione started.

"Obviously something isn't right" Draco said rolling his eyes, mocking Hermione. Hermione looked at Draco and looked down on herself and shook her head she couldn't help but notice they were both spotless.

"We are clean? Our clothes aren't dirty"

This caused Draco to look down as well.

"We should go" Hermione suggested.

Draco nodded.

They walked out into the corridors and it was dead silent.

"Is it night time already?" Hermione asked. Something wasn't right, Hermione could feel it. She walked to the stairs of where Gryffindor tower was and a surprisingly quiet Draco not far behind following.

"Where the bloody hell are we going?" Draco demanded.

"Sh." Hermione shot back.

She got to the portrait of the fat lady.

The fat lady looked down at them curiously and asked

"Password?"

"Tapeworm" Hermione answered.

The fat lady shook her head.

Hermione looked back at Draco. Draco shrugged his shoulders carelessly. They heard someone coming around the corner so Draco decided to walk off.

"Draco!" Hermione whispered.

"Do as you please but I'm not after a detention stupid mud blood" he spat. Hermione was taken aback. Furious, she went to argue back but got interrupted.

"Can I help you two students?"

Draco stopped and Hermione turned around. It was professor McGonagall.

"Professor! Thank god" Hermione started

"I can't get into our tower! I was unaware we had changed the password. Draco and I had an incident in potions class and-" Hermione stopped talking when she realised professor McGonagall was looking at her extremely bewildered.

"Professor?" Hermione asked. Draco was slowly walking back curiously.

"I'm sorry but I have no memory of who you are? Forgive me but what is your name dear?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Hermione, Hermione ganger" She replied. The professor shook her head.

"I'm sorry miss granger but I know every student in my house and Hermione doesn't ring a bell." Draco then interrupted.

"What year is it?" He said rudely. Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes in curiosity and in disgust of Malfoys disrespect.

"1976" she replied. Draco and Hermione's face both went pale.

Hermione turned to Draco.

"What have you done?!"


	2. Chapter 2 Dumbledore

**A/N: hey guys , hope you liked my last chapter! Ill try to keep updated and what not. Still looking for a beta so anyone interested please pm me ! enjoy…**

 **Disclaimer: don't own harry potter, just the plot!**

Dumbledore's Office.

Hermione couldn't get the chance to explain what had happened to her and Draco in potions class, professor McGonagall was already rushing them to see professor Dumbledore. They reached the gargoyle and professor McGonagall then said a muggle candy, the door then opened revealing the spiral staircase.

"So this is where the old hag hides" Draco said looking curiously at the stair case. Professor McGonagall was obviously taken aback by the rudeness of this boy.

"You ought to watch your tone and what you say about professor Dumbledore Mr..?"

"Draco Malfoy"

Professor didn't say anything else she just nodded her head to the staircase and Hermione took it from there.

"Can't you just shut your mouth every once in a while?" Hermione started

Draco's eyes widened

"Me? Shut my mouth every once in a while?! Says the one who's always rising her hands on the edge of her seat in class"

"Pick me! Pick me" Draco imitated. Hermione's cheeks went red., they reached the door and Draco couldn't contain himself with laughter. Hermione turned sharply.

"Finished?"

She knocked on professor Dumbledore's office door and heard a voice say

"Come in"

Hermione opened the door revealing a slightly younger Dumbledore.

"What is it that I can help you with miss and Mr?"

"Granger and Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

"ahhh Malfoy?" Dumbledore repeated lowering his eyes at Draco.

"Would you happen to be related to Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco just glared at Dumbledore, without saying a word.

"His son, actually professor" Hermione answered. Dumbledore looked rather surprised as you would be, Hermione then explained what had happened at potions class in 1996.

"Fascinating" Dumbledore said staring with complete interest, the twinkle in his eye was noticeable now, harry said something about it before but Hermione had never noticed.

"What do we do then? How do we get out of this mess?" Draco asked. Dumbledore didn't seem to care about his rudeness at all.

"Well, there's not much we can do, we will have to wait until we there is something to do about this situation" Dumbledore answered. Hermione went to say something but Dumbledore continued.

"I understand you may have a lot of questions regarding to when you will be able to go home but those questions are to remained unanswered, for I do not know, we will have to let this situation do its thing for now until I am able to come up with something.."

Hermione nodded her head but of course Draco had to butt his stupid head in.

"What do you mean?" he spat

"You're claimed to be the greatest wizard of all time! And you can get us back to 1996! BOLLOX if you ask me!"

Hermione rolling her eyes continued the conversation with Dumbledore like Draco hadn't said a thing.

"Professor, where will we sleep? Can we still take our classes we too-"Hermione was cut off, Dumbledore raised his hand.

"you may resume the classes you were taking in 1996, but for now it is best to keep you two together so you are able to make a back story and fix the loop holes, I shall introduce you two as exchange students from The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts and your names shall be?" Dumbledore asked.

"May I keep my name?" Hermione asked, Dumbledore nodded.

"But as for Draco, you see we will have a hard time covering up his name." Dumbledore started

"Draco, is there a last name you wish to use for now?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps Mancer?" Dumbledore suggested. Hermione saw him cringe a bit but he said yes, probably because he didn't want to argue with him.

"So it's settled!" Dumbledore clapped.

"Oh! One more thing. I shall introduce you tomorrow night, and you will commence your classes the day after I introduce you to the school, and for now you will be staying in either Gryffindor tower or Slytherin dungeons"

"SLYTHERIN"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Hermione and Draco called at the same time.

"No way I'm staying in a tower full of mud bloods and traitors!" Draco spat. This had Dumbledore surprised.

"Anyone who calls muggle-born that word, I believe deserves to stay with muggle-born, you might learn a thing or two." Dumbledore finished and with a wave of his wand his green and silver on his uniform changed to gold and silver.

"There shall be a room in between the stair cases up to the boys and girls dormitory. Professor McGonagall quickly whipped up a room for you two to stay. Enjoy and welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore finished.

"Oh and the password is Baneberry" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione looked back curiously but continued. As soon as they left his office Draco started.

"He's a nut! Honestly"

"Shut up Draco!"

Hermione led the way as usual and Draco seemed more then keen to see what was inside the Gryffindor tower. They reached the fat lady's portrait.

"Baneberry" Hermione said, the fat lady narrowed her eyes and swung open the door.

Draco barged through the whole first pushing Hermione out the way. Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a huge sigh. She walked through and was stunned when she saw 4 boys sitting around the fire all whipping their heads around to look at the arrival of the two new students.

"Hello" Hermione said nervously. One boy got to his feet on an instant and walked over to her with a look of lust in his eyes. They were only inches away.

"May I help you?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius" he said putting out his hand. Her face went pale, she could feel the colour drain from her face. She looked behind them and saw James potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. She couldn't help but see how much James looked like harry, Draco seemed to notice too. Hermione ignored Sirius's hand and walked over to James. Narrowing her eyes, she put her hands on his face and started feeling his hair and pinching his cheeks. He looked extremely bewildered.

"Um. Ow" he was mumbling.

"Okay we best be off" Draco said and dragged Hermione into the room they were assigned.

"Did you see?" Hermione said looking at the shut door.

"Obviously, I do have eyes"

 **A/N: hey guys! I thought this chapter might be a bit boring but please bare with me! Haha, hope you're enjoying the story**


	3. Chapter 3 The introduction

**A/N: sorry I left this chapter a bit late! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter obviouslyyyy just the plot xD**

The introduction.

Hermione woke up with a large sore lump on her head, she had sworn she had one of the most outrageous dreams. As she sat up on her four-poster bed rubbing her head. "Bad dream?" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and there was Draco. He bit his apple and smirked at her.

"What?" Hermione said rubbing her eyes.

"I thought I had one too, but to our great misfortune it actually happened." Draco finished.

"So what now?" she asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders

"We are getting introduced tonight at dinner" Draco said smirking at himself in the mirror. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the library. Do as you please Mancer" Hermione winked and laughed. She looked back to see an aggravated eye twitching Draco Malfoy which undeniably satisfied her.

Hermione showered and made her way out of the room, she went to the portrait and bumped into someone whom she had met last night.

"Sorry" she mumbled avoiding eye contact with the person.

"Hey! Wait!" he called after her.

"What is it?" Hermione demanded.

"What do you mean what is it?" he asked

"Don't mess around with me please I'm not in the mood."

"Mess around with what?"

"You can't be serious." she said rolling her eyes.

"Actually I am Sirius" he said and winked at her. Hermione smiled

"May I escort you miss..?"

"Granger" Hermione replied

"Well, may I escort Miss Granger to wherever she may be going?" he asked and held out his hand, Hermione took it and they walked.

"So where may we be going my lady?" he asked.

"First of all I'm not your lady, and second, to the library." Hermione replied bluntly.

"First of all, our linked arms say otherwise and second of all, eww, why?" Sirius asked.

"Because, I need to research things that you don't need to know about." she retorted.

Finally they arrived to the door of the library.

"Then I shall leave you here my lady." Sirius finished and kissed her hand. Hermione sighed but there was no denying that she liked his charms.

That evening Hermione slammed the books that she found down on her bed with a sigh, Draco looked over his shoulder at her.

"What now?" he spat.

"Shut up" Hermione said storming out into the bathroom. It was almost time for dinner. Hermione and Draco got ready and headed out.

"Can't believe I'm stuck with disgusting mud bloods and traitors."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Either way you're stuck with mud bloods and traitors wherever you go!" Hermione argued. Draco went to argue back, but Professor McGonagall interrupted him.

"Follow me" she said glaring at Draco. We both followed her trying to keeping up the fast pace. We came to an archway door where they were in first year about to get sorted.

"Go! Hurry!" she said quickly hurrying us both next to Professor Dumbledore in front of the whole school.

"Ahh one more announcement before we start our feast" Professor Dumbledore started.

" I would like to introduce Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Mancer" Dumbledore continued.

Hermione looked around at all the people in the Great Hall, finally her eyes fell upon James Potter, he winked at her, and then nudged Sirius to look. She looked away instantly as felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"These two are exchange students from The Wizarding School of Dramatic Arts, so please make them feel welcome during their stay with us. They have already been sorted into Gryffindor House. So Gryffindor please make them feel welcome in your house." as Dumbledore finished speaking he made a gesture and food appeared down the four house tables. Draco and Hermione quickly made their way down to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Draco sat across from each other and Draco had the look of disgust imprinted on his face.

"I'm Lily Evans" said a voice as Hermione turned her head at the sound of the voice, she saw Harrys eyes, it was like an exact replica. Lily had noticeable red hair that everyone had spoken about, her eyes were bright and full of life.

"Hermione, Hermione granger" they greeted each other and began to talk. The more she talked to Lily the more they seemed to like each other they were almost exact same. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco playing with his food while listening to Peter Pettigrew babble on and on about some topic. She noticed that Draco looked rather cute when he had his sulking face on. He looked up and met Hermione's gaze she winked at him, and continued her conversation with Lily.

'Did that mud blood just wink at me?' Draco wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! Please leave a review, fav or follow! TYVM**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OBVS JUST THE PLOT**

Messing with the wrong people.

"I saw that you know" Draco sneered as he closed the door loosening his tie.

"Saw what?" Hermione asked acting dumb

"The wink, I saw it"

"Me? Wink at you? Don't get ahead of yourself there Draco" Hermione smiled and patted him on the shoulder. She walked over to the bathroom and started to comb her hair

"What are you playing at?" Draco demanded

Hermione rolled her eyes

"Nothing, now could you just leave me be"

Draco was more than confused with Hermione. He knew he didn't like her and she obviously didn't like him, but now he doesn't know what she likes and doesn't. 'Maybe I'm just going delusional' Draco mused. 'Mud blood granger?.. As if Draco' he continued these thoughts in his head while Hermione was heading out to the common room.

She walked out and happened to see James, Sirius, peter and Remus sitting by the fire, she was curious about what they were talking about but she didn't know whether if she should be friends with them or keep the distance, she didn't wasn't to alter the past.

"Hermione is it?" James said, Hermione nodded, he gestured her to come over, Hermione sat down and it looked as if they were playing wizards chess.

"I'm hungry." Sirius nagged, he was lying face down on the carpet floor. James rolled his eyes,

"C'mon Remus"

"What? Now?" Remus argued

"Yes now if we don't go now Sirius will be very upset and have a tantrum, I'm sorry rems darling but I can't handle this at the moment it's been a very stressful time" James said flapping hands pretending to be a girl, it was very amusing Hermione mused.

"Shut. Up" Sirius said in a muffled voice.

"Ugh fine" Remus reluctantly got up and followed James

"Oh guys! Can I come please?" peter begged

James rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows

"Ya" he said and peter ran to catch up with them

The muffled voice continued

"Are they gone?"

"Pretty sure, yes" .Hermione replied, Sirius sat up and ruffled his hair, it was obvious he knew he was charming, handsome and every other word in the book. He had a perfect jaw line, flawless skin, big brown eyes, I mean who couldn't take their eyes off this boy.

"So what's it like in your other school?" he asked moving closer. Hermione kept thinking 'no Hermione no, it's Sirius your best friends god father!' Hermione moved the opposite way a bit.

"Oh you know, same old, same old" she answered. Sirius went to talk more but Draco interrupted.

"Having a little date are we?" he sneered.

"Jealous?" Sirius said narrowing his eyes. Draco's face cringed and he narrowed his eyes as well

"Me jealous? Of you with mud blood granger? Please!" he spat Sirius got to his feet.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call her?" he said moving closer to Draco

Peter, Remus and James had just walked back in with loads and loads of food.

"A mud blood. A filthy little putrid mud blood" he spat. Sirius clenched his fists and leaned back but James had dropped all the food in his hand and tackled Sirius on the couch.

"NEXT TIME I HEAR YOU SAY THAT YOUR DEAD!" Sirius yelled. Remus was looking bewildered but peter was enjoying the show. Hermione's eyes were watered, she's heard Draco call her a filthy mud blood but this time. This time it hurt. Hermione got up and ran past an aggravated Sirius and a stressed James pinning him down.

"You're the most horrible person I've EVER met in my entire life Draco Malfoy. You can sleep out here for all I care because if you think for one SECOND I'll let you in this room think again. And don't be surprised when all your clothes are in ashes!" With that Hermione slammed the door hard and very loud. Draco was looking very agitated but somewhat amused. He kept a brave face and sat down across from James pinning down Sirius.

"Why'd you say it?" Remus asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders. Remus looked more than disappointed

"Because she is one" Remus looked back and his eyes widened at the disrespectful boy. But before he could process what he said Sirius tackled him down, making the chair turn over, he pinned Draco down and started punching his face.. Hard. Remus, peter and James watched for a while before pulling Sirius off. Draco sat up sobbing, blood all over him. Sirius pulled out his wand and with a wave of his wand a loud bang came out of it and Draco started scream. Massive bludge puss filled pimples were covered all over his face. Remus turned to Sirius

"Was that necessary?"

"Is Draco's existence necessary?" Remus rolled his eyes

"Hey did anyone notice that Hermione said Draco Malfoy? Isn't his last name Mancer?" the boys just shook their heads

"Peter take him to the hospital wing will you?" James asked

"why me?' peter nagged

"Well because James asked.. so do it" Sirius argued

"Its ok ill come" Remus said. Both Remus and peter helped up the half conscious Draco up and out of the portrait hole.

"He kinda deserved that I guess" James said looking curiously at the portrait hole

"kinda? Of course he deserved it!" Sirius retorted

"sh" James said holding his hand up. **sniff sniff*

"Do you smell that?" James asked

"It better not be one of your farts or I swear to god you'll end up like Draco" Sirius said

"No! It smells like fire" James and Sirius eyes widened and looked at Hermione's door and burst with laughter

"she's actually doing it!"


	5. Chapter 5 Rumors Fly

Chapter: Rumours fly

 **A/N: hey guys I'm so sorry this chapter is really really really late! I've been so busy and my beta went AWOL on me! Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy xx**

The following day, Hermione stormed out of her room, happening to run into Sirius.

"Morning beautiful" he smirked. Hormone glared at him as she gathered all her books from the table.

"What? I defended you last night, no need to be so snobby or whatever"

"Defended me? Like I needed defending, I can take care of myself thank you very much" Hermione turned sharply on her feet and stormed out of the common room.

Hermione walked into the great hall with her head down, she could hear everyone saying her name, she looked up to see everyone looking at her and giggling, she saw Draco wasn't there so she assumed he was still in the hospital wing.

"Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione looked over to see a cheerful Lilly waving her hand frantically, she walked over and sat down.

"So it's true yeah?" she asked with a grin

"What do you mean?"

"Well _apparently,_ Draco kissed you and Sirius got jealous and beat the living hell out of him"

"I heard Sirius turned him into a rat" one of Lilly's friends said

"Oh impossible" a brunette girl added

"This is absurd, and most importantly a lie, it's amazing how rumours get out of hand at this school" Hermione replied sternly.

"Well what happened then?" Lilly asked shoving toast into her mouth, all her friends looked up to hear what she had to say

"Nothing happened, now if you'll excuse me I need to see someone" and with that Hermione stormed out of the great hall and rushed to the hospital wing.

"DRACO MALFOY WHAT THE HELL DID YOUR SCUMMY LITTLE MOUTH BLURT OUT?!" she screamed looking down at a very satisfied Draco.

"Oh nothing dear" he said and grabbed her hand. Hermione snatched her hand away and slapped his

"Listen here Draco, I swear to merlin that if you don't correct this stupid little rumour I'll turn you into a ferret like mad eye did I fourth year! Spreading rumours saying we kissed? How childish are you!? Too afraid of how everyone will see how weak you are against Sirius? Get over yourself Draco!" Hermione rolled her eyes at drakes fading smirk, she stormed out and ran back to the common room, it hasn't even been 2 hours and she has had enough.

Hermione walked into the common room and saw James sitting down, Hermione went and sat across from him with a sigh.

"Rough morning?" James asked not looking up from his papers.

"Do you hear all the rubbish that's coming out of everyone's mouth about what happened last night?" Hermione asked

"Yep, Sirius loves how the made up story went"

"Which one?"

"All of them"

Hermione rolled her eyes

"He's getting a lot of girl attention for it"

"Oh I bet" Hermione replied.

"Don't worry too m much about it, it'll blow over soon, hopefully" James assured Hermione

"Oh please I know how Hogwarts works, its full of immature people that talk about everyone's business, please it'll blow over soon? Psshh"

"You've only been here for a short time, you mustn't know Hogwarts that well" James asked curiously, looking up at Hermione

"Yeah but it feel like erm.. Forever" Hermione replied covering up her mistake

"Anyways, what you writing? Hermione asked, quickly changing subjects

"a po- erm nothing" he replied

"A poem?" Hermione asked curiously

"Um no" James said quickly covering his papers

"oh come on, let me see! Who am I going to tell?" Hermione insisted

"erm.. Lily maybe.. I don't know.." James said uneasily. Hermione's eyes widened in excitement

"It's about lily? Oh James you're such a romantic! Here let me help, let me see!" Hermione reached over to grab it and he snatched it away

"No, it's not ready, and I'm not going to show her it anyways"

"Why not?" Hermione asked

"Because she hates me and she would just laugh and throw it away"

"Well if you weren't such a tosspot to her, maybe just maybe she would like you" Hermione said raising her eyebrows

"Hmm yes but no" James said packing up his stuff

"Anyways what's with you and Sirius?" James asked. Hermione arched an eyebrow

"Sirius and I? Is that supposed to be a joke?"

James shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know, is it?" he asked and picked up his stuff and left

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione mused.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise the next will be out sooner than this one! Again im so sorry for the extremely late chapter, please forgive me xx**


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy comes with a cost

Chapter 6: jealousy comes with a cost

 **A/N: hey guys hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think! xx**

Hermione walked back into her assigned room still thinking about what James had said about her and Sirius, Hermione does agree he is ridiculously attractive and his words were smoother than a baby's bottom… "Oh god no Hermione! That's Sirius!" Hermione was busy snapping herself out of her thoughts when Draco suddenly came back inside.

"What are you doing back in here? Thought I told you to stay the hell out!" Hermione said sternly.

"Um if you hadn't noticed there's actually nowhere else I can go, thought you were much brighter than that granger" Draco said as he made himself comfortable on his four poster bed.

"Back to calling me granger then? Also I couldn't care less where you went Malfoy"

"Correction, its Mancer, the name is starting to grow on me, suits me just like everything else does."

"You are too cocky for your own good Draco. Now if you'll excuse me"

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded

"I'm sorry but what do you care?" Hermione slammed the door and yet again stormed out of the common room, Hermione walked hurriedly to the library when she saw Sirius talking to a girl, she was leaning against the wall and he had one and on the wall next to her face, and he other hand on her hip. She was gorgeous, long brown hair, bright blue eyes. Hermione could hear him chatting her up and asking a few favours of her. "Typical" Hermione mused, she rolled her eyes and walked past the both, Sirius looked back and started going after her.

"Hermione!" Sirius called, Hermione was confused but turned around

"Aren't you busy with someone?" she asked nodding toward the brunette girl

Sirius turned back and winked at Hermione

"Jealous are we?" he had a grin spreading across his face, Hermione's cheeks were turning a bright shade of red.

"Me? Jealous, I'll have you know I'm taken actually" Hermione said. 'What have you just done Hermione?!' she thought.

Sirius widened his eyes

"What? Taken? Since when? By who?"

"That's actually none of your business, jealous are we Sirius?" Hermione smirked

"ohhhh I see what this is, you saw me with a girl and your covering up that your jealous by saying you have a boyfriend, that's okay, you're still my number one babe" he winked at Hermione

"Excuse me? I do have a boyfriend thank you very much now if you'll excuse me" Hermione turned sharply on her feet and walked away

"Who is he then?" Sirius called out

"Well?"

"Draco, its Draco now leave me alone!" Hermione blurted out, Sirius's face dropped.

'oh my merlin, Hermione what have you done!?" she thought to herself.

Hermione came back from the library and rushed into her and Draco's room, lucky for her Draco was still in their room.

"Draco!" Hermione said out of breath

"Oh come to bark at me again? Not now child I'm busy" he said turning the page of his book

"Draco no listen!" Hermione demanded. He looked up from his book and arched a brow

"I need you to-erm, to.. do me a favour" Hermione said fidgeting with her clothes.

"Do you a favour? Are you mental, merlin no..."

"Draco please, I don't ask for much!"

Draco rolled his eyes

"If I say yes to this will you leave me the bloody hell alone forever, including when we get back to our year?"

Hermione nodded

"Alright what is it then?"

"I need you.. to erm.."

"Spit it out"

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend" there was a long silence before Draco burst into laughter

"Okay I get it please just hear me out stop laughing!" Hermione said sternly, Draco was laughing so hard he even fell off his four poster bed.

"Be- you're HAHAHAHA"

"Draco please shush, listen to me"

"Ugh. I'll wait" Hermione said as she sat down and watched Draco laugh, laugh and laugh even more

After a while he seemed to calm down,

"Okay, okay I'm ready to listen"

"Okay well, Sirius thinks I'm jealous that he's talking up other girls and he's been hitting on me a lot, and I need to get him off my back because come on its Harry's god father! Yes so I kind of blurted out that we were dating and yes please do this for me" Hermione asked kindly

"No" Draco said bluntly

"What why?" Hermione asked

"Because you're not doing this because he's Harry's god father, you're doing this because you're jealous and you're crushing on him" Draco said plainly

"Fine, think what you want" Hermione walked out of the room, she saw James, Sirius, peter and Remus all together

"Hey Hermione" Remus said cheerfully and the others all said they too, Sirius didn't though, he just brushed her off

"So where's the husband?" he asked

"erm.. About that"

"Right here" Draco said coming out of the room and putting his arm around Hermione

"So I heard you keep trying to chat Hermione up, that can't be right could it?" Draco asked Sirius, he saw Sirius's face turn red with anger and frustration, and he was mildly entertained

"Well I see, anyways it's time for me to be off, I'm getting rather hungry" Draco said and kissed Hermione on the forehead and went to walk out the portrait hole

"Don't worry babe, I'll be back later for desert" Draco said and winked as he left.

' **What the hell did I just get myself into?!** ' Hermione thought to herself.

 **A/N: her guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope its not too boring or too long, please leave a review/favourite or follow! Much appreciated, thanks guys xxx**


End file.
